Mansion Fiasco
by AnimeLover 569
Summary: Haruka a regular high school student but when she gets a letter saying that she'll be staying a mansion her life changes when she gets into a love triangle with Jin and Akio.
1. Characters

**New project yay. Also the New School Movie will be in the new school fanfic not a separate fanfic, but I hope you enjoy this fic. Also it is in the work I just need some time to think about it also in this fanfic there will a bit from hana yori dango that I forgot to put in New School**

 **This is another love triangle fanfic, but with my ninninger love tirangle Takaharu/Kasumi/Kinji**

Kasumi Yamaya as Haruka Momoya

She's a smart 18 year old school student but during summer she moves to a mansion and she meets Jin and Akio. She can also be somewhat naive. She can be oblivious to certain things and indecisive when making certain decisions. Haruka seems to be very determined and strong-willed in the worst scenarios. She has a tiny crush on Jin and looks up to Joe Aoyama but she is afraid of thunder and doesnt want either Jin and Akio to see her fears.

Hideya Tawada as Jin Araki

He's 20 and at first Jin's treatment towards Haruaka was more of "fun and play" and he's fond of teasing her lots especially calling her nicknames. But then he grew fond of her as days passed and vows to protect her, which made him become possessive of her, Haruka always looks out for Jin's self-being even though he has teased her from time to time, she was not afraid of him. Because of this, Jin grew to have feelings for Haruka and became attached to her, even saying that he loves her. Even though he's a year younger than Akio, he acts like the eldest when Akio is by himself, him and Akio were close when they were but they started to grow apart when going up

Shunnsuke Nishikawa as Akio Araki

Akio can be described as the loner type. He is usually alone and never cares about what's happening around him. When he meets Haruka, he fell for her and vowed to Jin that it would be him who would win Haruka's heart, he's a delinquent type, kind of violent and loves to damage things, but despite all, can occasionally be sweet. He used to be close with Jin when they young, he isn't a fan of Jin teasing but keeps out of his way. Akio is also possessive of Haruka but sometimes he ends up scaring her.

Gaku Matsumoto as Joe Aoyama

Joe is the most popular guy in school and who Haruka used to have a crush on, she also looked up to him, he's personality is unknown due to because Haruka doesn't see him for a long time.

Yuuka Yano as Hana Shirogane

She's Haruka best friend and she used to support Haruka to confess how she feels for Joe. When Haruka moved to mansion, Hana becomes more supported of her best friend. She's believes that Haruka is gaining feelings for Jin. She a crush on Hiroki but she's oblivious to his feelings towards her.

Kaito Nakamura as Hiroki Masaru

He's a friend of Hana and Haruka, he has feelings for Hana and he looks up to Haruka like she's his older sister, he does try to encourage Haruka to tell Joe how she feels while he's trying to ask out Hana, due to being the only male in their friendship, he comes up with most of the ideas, on how they through things

(I just noticed that Haruka and her two best friends have the same first letter in their names, "H", oh and Hana, Joe and Hiroki wont be in a lot of the chapters due to be mostly focused on the love triangle they'll mostly be mention in some chapters)

I kinda liked how SSLOVER 124 put colours in the names of her characters so I thought of doing the same thing

Momo(Pink)

Jin(Chinese for gold)

Akio(bright-I couldnt find a male Japanese name that means red so I chosen bright because Takaharu always sparked up like a bright light)

Ao(blue)

Shiro(white)

Ki(Yellow)

 **I hope you enjoy this part.**


	2. A misunderstanding

**In a high school a girl with two people were at lunch**

"Hey Haru-chan, are you going to tell Aoyama-San how you feel about him"Hiroki asked, Hana then looked at him

"Yeah, yeah maybe during summer we can device a plan for a date for them"Hana said and Haruka stopped eating

"Did you say summer?"Haruka asked

"Umn! Are you ok?"Hana asked

"Yeah why wait? Let's go!"Haruka said

"Haruka Momoya can you please come to my office"the principle

"Ah shoot"Haruka said

 **Haruka arrived at the principle office**

"Let me guess, my father won't let me out of this one?"Haruka asked

"Yes ms Haruka"the principle said

 **The principle gave Haruka the letter**

"Looks like I'm seeing those two again, like old times"Haruka said

 **Haruka walked out of the principle office and she met up with Joe**

"Joe-senpai?!"Haruka asked

"Hey Momoya-San you ok? Why did you get called the principle office?"Joe asked

"Oh he's friends with my father and I'm visiting some guys I knew"Haruka said

"Oh ok. See ya"Joe said, he went back to his friends. Haruka began blushing.

"She talked to him. Haru-Chan is amazing"Hiroki said

"But who is she going to see during summer?"Hana asked

 **Haruka walked passed Hiroki and Hana**

"I'm sorry, but I won't be hanging out with you this summer"Haruka said

 **At Haruka's house she was packing**

"You're moving? But why?"Hiroki asked

"I'm not moving out of this house. My father will still be here but for summer I'll be staying at a mansion. Just wait until after summer"Haruka said

 **After Haruka was finished packing she went into the car and waved goodbye to her friends. The car arrived at the mansion and she walked to the front door**

"Here again."Haruka said

 **Haruka went inside and saw Jin**

"Yo, nice to you see you again kawaii-chan"Jin said

"Jin-San you're always a flirt"Haruka said, Jin just looked at her, which caused her to blush

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"Haruka asked

"You grew up beautiful"Jin said, Haruka blushed

"Say how about you and I go out for a bit?"Jin asked

"No thanks, I'm not interested"Haruka said

"Not interested?"Jin asked himself

 **He flashed backed to when him, Haruka and Akio were children. Jin knocked on Haruka's door**

 _"Hey Haruka."Jin said_

 _"Stay away"Haruka said_

 _"No, besides when we're older who do you want marry?"Jin asked_

 _"I want you...Haruka began to say. Jin blush_

 _"Yes!"Jin said and he ran to his room_

 _"...to stay away"Haruka said._

 **Jin's flash back ended**

 _Back when we were children she definitely said she wanted me but now what's wrong?_ Jin thought

"Hey what's wrong? Jin-San you ok?"Haruka asked

"I'm fine, Akio prepared you room"Jin said and Haruka then went upstairs. Akio watched their conversation from behind a pillar

 _Whoa, Ototo was right, Momoya-San did grow up beautiful._ Akio thought and he was blushing

 **Haruka was in her room and she was lying on the bed**

 _Wow, back today and Jin is still all over me. Heheh it is funny how his charms fails and he is kinda cute._ Haruka thought

 **Haruka saw an old drawing of her with Jin and Akio**

 _My old drawings._ Haruka noticed her drawer open

 _My dairy?_ Haruka thought and she began to read it

 _Ok first time doing a dairy and last nights thunder storm was so scary, but I have something to confess, Jin-San, Jin-San, Jin-San, Jin-San...JIN-SAN!_ Haruka stopped reading it

 _Wow, I must of had a crazy crush on Jin-San back then but my heart belongs to Joe-senpai._ Haruka thought

 _Wait a minute, that thunderstorm_. Haruka thought

 **She flashed back to her point of view of Jin's flashback. A young Haruka had a pillow on her head and she heard knocking**

 _"Hey Haruka."Jin said_

 _Jin-San! Haruka thought._

 _"Stay away"Haruka said_

 _"No, besides when we're older who do you want marry?"Jin asked_

 _"I want you...Haruka began to say. Jin blush_

 _"Yes!"Jin said_

 _"...to stay away"Haruka said she opened the door and she didn't see Jin_

 _"Whew, I hate for them to see that I'm scared of thunder"She said_

End of her flashback

 _Oh shoot, Jin-San thinks that I'm going to be him. I need to clear it up._ Haruka thought.

 **Haruka was heading towards the stairs but she saw Jin and Akio**

"Hey Ototo, you don't have feelings for Momoya-San do you?"Akio asked

"Stop calling ototo, it's weird and why do you care if I have feelings for Haruka-chan?"Jin said

"Eh?"Haruka asked herself

"Because I loved her when we were children! And...and...her heart will be mine, I swear it!"Akio said

"Eh?"Haruka asked and Jin then smiled

"To bad but she belongs to me"Jin said

 _No I don't. Jin-San..._ Haruka thought

"Fine then we're enemies"Akio said

 **Jin saw Haruka and she then ran to her room.**

"Haruka-chan?"Jin asked

"Ototo?"Akio asked.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this but. Also at first I didn't want them to know each other but I made them childhood friends so their bond can be strong and would be hard for Haruka to pick who she truly has feelings for. Also Ototo means little brother in Japanese.**


	3. Heartbreaks

**Jin walked up to Haruka's door and he knocked on it, Haruka heard him**

"Yo, Kawaii-chan, remember our promise?"Jin asked

 **Haruka walked towards her door and sat down**

"It wasn't a promise, I didnt want you, I wanted you to stay away"Haruka said

"Oh...Well even if you aren't interested in me, you belong to me"Jin said

"I don't! I like an upperclassman"Haruka said

"I see, you're waiting untill after summer, well give up. Even if you wait for him, will he wait for you"Jin asked

"He was concerned when Haruto asked me to come to his office"Haruka

"Wouldnt anyone?"Jin asked

"He'll wait, Joe-senpai isnt the type to abandon someone"Haruka yelled

"Does he even know how you feel?"Jin asked

"Eh?"Haruka asked

"Try as you might, but you truly belong to me, promise or no promise"Jin said

 **Jin left and Haruka went on her bed and got her laptop out. At Hana's house her laptop made a bing sound and she answered it**

"Haruka! How's the mansion?"Hana asked

"Well, if you were here you'd be amaze but its pretty much the same to me"Haruka said

"Really? But why did you call me?"Hana asked

"Jin-san said that Joe-senpai won't wait for me after summer if that true?"Haruka asked

"Well, I honestly don't know Aoyama-san but he's not aware of you feel for him so maybe but don't worry me and Hiroki will try everything to stop another girl from asking him out"Hana said

"Thanks"Haruka said

 **They both switched off their computers, Haruka heard a loud punch, she saw that her door was open and that Akio punched the wall**

"You have feelings for someone else?!"Akio yelled

"Akio-san"Haruka said and she got off her bed

"I love you, when I first met you, I fell for you"Akio yelled

"But feelings change, Akio-san!"Haruka said

"Mine dont!"Akio said

"Akio-san you're scaring me"Haruka

"Be mine"Akio said

 **Haruka got scared of Akio so she ran away from him. She ran down the corridor and found a room, she hid in there.**

 _Why Akio-san? Why are you scary?_ _He wasn't when we were young..._ Haruka thought

 **She heard a bang**

 _No, not now!_ Haruka thought, she then put her hands on her ears

 **Jin was walking through the halls and he notice a door open, he went inside, he saw Haruka in a ball, he closed the door. Jin walked towards Haruka and he kneeled down**

"What are you doing here Baka-chan?"Jin asked

"Stay away...please...stay away"Haruka said

"No, you're such an idiot, why do you want me to stay away?"Jin asked

 **The thunder clashed and Haruka held onto Jin**

"Haruka-chan, could you be afraid of thunder?"Jin asked

"Yes I am, I didnt want you or Akio-san to know because you'll take advantages"Haruka said

 **Jin grabbed onto Haruka's arms**

"Idiot! Why would I take an advantage of girl at her weakest? Espeically you?"Jin asked, he then hugged her

"Jin-san?"Haruka asked

 **Jin fell asleep which cause them to fall on the floor**

 _EHH? Jin-san is on top of me, well maybe I can get him a blanket._ Haruka thought, when she tried to get up Jin held tighter

"Stay with me, just for tonight" Jin said in his sleep and it cause Haruka to blush and she then fell asleep

 **The next day, Haruka found herself in her room**

"Huh, a dream?"Haruka asked

"It was no dream."A voice said

"Eh?"Haruka asked and she saw Jin sat on a chair

"Good morning honey"Jin said

"Kawaii-chan, baka-chan and now honey? Whats with all the nicknames?"Haruka asked

"I like giving you nickname, besides you secret is safe with me"Jin said

"Thank you"Haruka said

"No problem, Kawaii-chan"Jin said

 **He left Haruka's room and she began to blush. Akio saw Jin**

"Ototo, do you think Momoya-san hates me now?"Akio said

"Haruka-chan? Well, she didn't say anything about you"Jin said

"WHAT? OK I have two questions, what do you mean she didnt say anything about me and why were you in her bedroom?!"Akio asked

"She was tired and I found her asleep somewhere and so I took her back to her room"Jin said

"If you are thinking of falling in love with her, don't"Akio said

"You can't control my feelings"Jin said, Akio looked at him

"Face it, Kawaii-chan truly belongs to me"Jin said

 **Haruka opened her door**

"No I don't, if this why my father sent me here, then I'll leave"Haruka yelled

"No our fathers knew that me and Ototo were becoming bitter"Akio said

"So they thought bringing you here would make us become close again"Jin said

"But fighting over me wont make you become close, just stop"Haruka said and she held onto Jin's arm, Akio saw it

 _Momoya-san, her hand is touching Ototo._ Akio thought

"Baka-chan, it would be better if you stay away from Akio, he can become horrible when he's full of rage"Jin said

"That explains why he was able to punch my wall hard enough for it to crack"Haruka whispered

"Sorry, I was in shock about your feelings for that Joe guy"Akio said

"Akio-san...I'm sorry!"Haruka said

 **Haruka was in her room, Jin was sitting on a chair**

"Last night was pretty awesome, wanna do that again?"Jin asked

"No, I need to talk to Akio-san"Haruka said, she then left the room

"Baka"Jin said

 **Haruka arrived to the living, she saw that Akio was reading a book**

"Oh, Momoya-san, I said I was sorry for my attitude"Akio said

"Hey how about we hang out until you feel alright again?"Haruka asked

"But what if I scare you again?"Akio asked

"Um, I'll try to calm you down"Haruak replied nervously

"So is it a date or are we hanging out as friends?"Akio asked

"Friends if thats ok with you?"Haruka asked

"Yeah, thank you"Akio said

 **Haruka smiled at him, but upstairs Jin saw them, he was holding a piece of paper from Haruka's old diary, the paper had his name surrounded by a bunch of hearts**

 _So, did her feelings really change? Haruka-chan...you idiot._ Jin thought, he held the piece of paper harder

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this bit, the reason why theres a bunch of Jin and Haruka bits is because I almost forgot that its a love triangle fanfic.**


	4. An upcoming confession

**Haruka arrived at the living**

"Hey how about we go to the zoo?"Haruka asked

"The zoo, with him?"Jin and Akio asked

"Yeah, as friends, for me no more fighting"Haruka asked

"Ok, for you Momoya-san"Akio said

"Whatever"Jin said, Haruka gotten a bit sad

 **Jin left the living and walked up the stairs**

"So, Momoya-san if you had to choose between one of us, who'd you choose?"Akio asked

"I don't know, I like both you and Jin-san but I have feelings for Joe-senpai"Haruka

"I'm still recovering from last night so please don't bring his name up"Akio said

"Right sorry"Haruka said

"It's fine besides even though I love you, I completely understand why you had feelings for that guy"Akio said

 _I don't get it, I know her feelings must of changed but why didn't she tell me she used to be in love with me?_ Jin thought, he punched the wall

 _Why did she keep it a secret?_

 **Jin saw Akio talking with Haruka**

 _Akio if you want to steal her heart, you better past me._ Jin thought

 **Haruka knocked on his bedroom door but he didnt answer**

"What?"Jin said and Haruka turned around and saw him

"Jin-san, um you're still up for the zoo?"Haruka asked

 **Jin opened his door**

"Yeah, sorry for the way I acted. Just let me grab my coat"Jin said

 **They went to the zoo**

"Haru-chan!"Hiroki said

"Hiro-san, Hana!"Haruka yelled and she ran to her friends

"Wow, you came to the zoo"Hana said

"Yeah, yeah who are those two?"Hiroki asked

"Jin-san and Akio-san, my nightmares"Haruka said

"Hey I apologized."Akio said

"I know, it was just a joke"Haruka said

"Yeah, yeah ha ha"Jin said

"Ototo?"Akio asked

"Jin-san? What's wrong?"Haruka

"Only an idiot like you would understand, Chichinashi"Jin said, Haruka started to blush

"EH?! Chichinashi?!"Haruka asked

 **Joe saw them and walked to them**

"Momoya-san"Joe asked

"Joe-senpai, fancy meeting you here"Haruka said

"Yeah, are those two your friends?"Joe asked

"Yeah!"Haruka said

"Oi, keep walking pal"Jin said

"Jin-san, whats wrong with you?"Haruka asked, Jin looked at her

"Because I...I...I 'ai ni'."Jin said and he then walked away

"Ai ni? What does that mean?"Haruka asked

 **Haruka walked towards Jin**

"Had enough of your boyfriend?"Jin asked

"Look, I don't know whats wrong with you, I know how Akio-san feels about me and he's making an effort to befriend Joe-senpai"Haruka said

"Baka...just because he's doing one thing doesn't mean I'll do the same besides its nothing but if I'm honest the truth is that I daisuki-Huh?"Jin asked because he saw Haruka talking to Joe

 _That...that meinu, I was going to tell how I feel and she's goes to her school crush?_ Jin thought

"Well, its nice to meet you."Akio said

 **Jin walked passed Akio and Haruka**

 **They began to walk back to the mansion, Jin went to his room. Haruka followed him and she knocked on his door**

"What?"Jin asked

"I'm sorry for how I acted at the zoo, Joe-senpai wanted to show me the pandas and you said it was nothing"Haruka said

 **Jin opened his door, grabbed Haruka's arm and they embraced**

"It wasn't nothing, for the past few days, I thought I was just teasing you but...but I...I...I love you"Jin said

"Jin-san..."Haruka said

 **Jin leaned in closer and he kissed Haruka**

 _Eh? Jin-san? What came over him?_ Haruka thought

 **Haruka pushed Jin off of her**

"Please don't fight it"Jin plead

"You kissed me..."Haruka said

"I told you I love you, so please, become mine and devote your life to me"Jin plead

"Sorry"Haruka said

 **She ran out of the room and she ran into her room, she began blushing like red tomato**

 _That did not happen? All I wanted was a nice day at the zoo and now Jin-san is asking me to be his!_ Haruka thought

 **She called Hana on her laptop**

"Hey, Hana, I need to talk"Haruka said

"What's wrong, Haruka-chan?"Hana asked

"Jin-san asked me to devote my life to him"Haruka said

"Whoa, he must really like you"Hana said

"Yeah and now I have this hurt feeling, it comes up when I think about Jin-san"Haruka said

"Hmm, you like Aoyama-san, Jin and Akio likes you but Jin told you to devote your life to him, and you're getting this feeling. Hmmmmmmm Oh yeah I thinks its guilt, you're upset of hurting Jin because he made a huge confession to you"Hana said

"What will I do?"Haruka asked

"I don't know, I think follow your heart."Hana said

"Yeah well, lets hope things get better when summer is over"Haruka said

"Yeah bye"Hana said

 **They swiched off their computers and when Haruka was asleep she felt something**

"Jin-san what are you..."Haruka said

"Shut up"Jin said and he put his arm over her

"Don't disobey me"Jin said

* * *

 **I hope you like it. :)**


	5. Date

**It was morning and Haruka was in the kitchen, making a drink, while Jin was in the shower**

 _Haruka-chan is amazing, will she be mine though._ Jin thought

 _I do want her to be happy, but due to my feelings, I can't stand to see her with my brother._

 **Akio then went into the kitchen**

"You ok?"Akio asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey if two people have feelings for you who you choose?"Haruka asked

"Well, I'd choose the one who cared about me the most"Akio said

"Eh?"Haruka asked

 **Flashback**

 _"Idiot! Why would I take an advantage of girl at her weakest? Espeically you?"Jin asked, he then hugged her_

 _"I like giving you nickname, besides you secret is safe with me"Jin said_

 **End of flashaback**

 _Jin-san is the only one who knows that I'm scared of thunder and he took care of me._ Haruka thought

"Oi, were you listening?"Akio asked

"Huh?"Haruka asked

"Guess not"Akio said

"I was saying, I'd choose the one who cares about the most but if I have feelings for both of them, I'd follow my heart. Besides do you want to go out?"Akio asked

"You sure?"Haruka asked

"Yeah, besides you promised. Remember?"Akio asked

 **Haruka had a shocked look on her face and she remembered the kiss between her and Jin**

 _But what do I do? I remember that I promised but that kiss._ Haruka thought

"Hey, I know this restaurant, I'll pay"Akio said

 **Akio and Haruk went to the restaurant but Haruka was thinking about Jin**

 _Why he kiss me? I know that Jin-san likes to tease me but to suddenly confess like that. Also why is my heart beating whenever I think of him._ Haruka thought

"Hey you ok?"Akio asked

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine"Haruka said

"You blushing, could it be you finally fell for me"Akio said

"No."Haruka said

"It was worth a shot"Akio said

"Yeah, I do like you but not that way"Haruka said

"Well you'll come around"Akio said

"But what if I don't?"Haruka asked

"Spending your summer with two blokes both being protective over you, you'll fall for one of us"Akio said

"Maybe, I'm glad we spent the day together"Haruka said

"Yeah me too, but what about Ototo? You've been worrying about him lately"Akio said

"Well, when we were at the zoo, he said something weird, 'ai ni'."Haruka said

 **Akio spat out his drink**

"He speaks fluent Chinese, he lo...he thinks you're a friend"Akio said

"Lo?"Haruka asked

 **At the mansion, Jin was in the living room. He a note which was written by Haruka**

"Why? He scared her and now shes on a date with him"Jin said

"She's an idiot but wǒ ài tā."Jin said

 **At the restaurant, Haruka began to look at Akio, he was nervous**

"Akio-san you ok?"Haruka asked

"Huh? Yeah yeah its nothing"Akio said

 _Its something, my brother told her that he loves her. Do I even have a chance?_ Akio thought

 **Akio and Haruka arrived back at the mansion**

"Welcome back"Jin said, Haruka began blushing

"I'll be in my room"Haruka said and she went upstairs

"She's cute when she blushing"Jin said

 _He loves her and so do I, I know we're rivals but do I chance to win Momoya-san's love._ Akio thought

 **Haruka closed her door and her heart began beating**

 _Why? They're my friends, I can't be with Jin-san, if I do Akio-san will kill him, and it'd be the same if I end up with Akio-san._ Haruka thought


	6. True romance

**At night, Haruka and Akio were asleep in their rooms but Jin was awake and he looked at the piece of paper he took out of Haruka's diary**

 _Even though she wanted me to stay away from her, I'm definitely going to make that fake promise happen. Because I love her_ Jin thought and he then kissed the piece of paper

 **The next day Haruka was making breakfast and Jin then arrived**

"Hey, you ok? You look pale"Jin said

"I'm fine, it was thundering last night, I always get pale the day after"Haruka said

"Yeah, when we were children and that misunderstanding happened you did look pale."Jin said

"I apricate you being a friend to me"Haruka said

"I need to ask you something. When we were children...did you have feelings for me?"Jin asked

"Eh?"Haruka asked

"Answer me, please. I found your diary and I just want to be curtain"Jin said

"You shouldn't snoop"Haruka said

"Kawaii-chan..."Jin said

"Stop calling me that. Call me Haruka"Haruka said

"You idiot, I have feelings for you and you can't answer a question that you may have feelings for me in the past?"Jin asked

"I was a child, it might of been a childhood crush"Haruka said

"Sorry, it's just that I'm really possessive of you, if any happens to you I'll kill the person who hurt you"Jin said and he then hugged Haruka

"Because I love you"Jin said and he kissed Haruka

 **Later in the dining room, Jin kept looking at Haruka, she was blushing**

"Hey Momoya-san, are you sick? You've gone red"Akio said

"I'm fine Akio-san"Haruka said, she smiled at him and he smiled back

 _Whats with those faces? Are they dating?_ Jin thought

"So Momoya-san is it ok if we go to the zoo again? Just you and me because last time we met up with your friends and something went on with Ototo"Akio said

"Sure"Haruka said

 **Jin left the dining room and when to his room, he slammed his door**

"Is Jin-san ok?"Haruka asked

"Dunno?"Akio said

 **Jin saw them getting ready**

 _"Stop calling me that. Call me Haruka"Haruka said_

 _Haruka doesn't fit you...I'll call you Haruko. But why does my brother have to steal her me?_ Jin thought

 **They went to the zoo but Haruka was upset**

"Hey Momoya-san, look panthers your favourite"Akio said

"No pandas are my favourite"Haruka said

"Eh?"Akio asked

"Pandas are so cute, the way they roll over and their black spots"Haruka said

"Ok want to get something to drink?"Akio asked

"Sure."Haruka replied

"Cherry cola?"Akio asked

"Thats your favourite, Akio-san. My favourite is strawberry milkshake"Haruka said

"Hmm hey Momoya-san, now that I think about it, we don't have chemistry do we?"Akio asked

"No...I don't think we do"Haruka said

"How funny, I lost on the first day without realizing I lost"Akio said

"Sorry, Akio-san, when we first met I always viewed you as a brother but I felt bored on our first date"Haruka said

"Well, lets go home"Akio said

"Yeah"Haruka said

 **They began to walk to the mansion**

"So if you don't have feelings for me, do you have feelings for either Ototo or Joe-san?"Akio asked

"I don't know, I look up to Joe-senpai and admire him so much but my heart races when I think about Jin-san"Haruka said

"It sounds like you're falling in love with Ototo"Akio said

 _How can I deny it? He's always been there for me. Even finding out I'm scared thunder, he didn't make fun of me. Even when its night, he's there. Even this morning when he thought I was sick. My heart is racing for a reason...and that is...I love him. I love Jin-san._ Haruka thought

 **They arrived at the mansion and Haruka ran upstairs to Jin's room, she knocked on the door**

"What do you want?"Jin asked

"You"Haruka said

"Don't worry I won't call you Kawaii-chan anymore"Jin said

"Thats not what I meant. Akio-san and I found out that we weren't made for each other."Haruka said and Jin became shocked

"And whenever I think of you, my heart races."Haruka said

 **Jin opened his bedroom door**

"If you're telling the truth then you would be ok with a question that I been meaning to ask you"Jin said

"What is it?"Haruka asked

"Marry me"Jin said

"Eh?"Haruka asked and she blushed

"Be truly mine by marrying me, I can't live without you"Jin said

"Yeah, I love you too, so yes"Haruka said

 **Jin and Haruka kissed**

"So Ototo, looks like you won"Akio said

"Yeah"Jin said. He smiled softly at Haruka

 **Meanwhile at a different mansion a black hair bloke was looking out of the window**

"Hey Onii-san, you ok?"Osamu

"The mansion over there, I hear that a beautiful girl lives there"Rikuto said

"A girl?"Osamu asked

"Yeah"Rikuto said

"But how? Only those two brothers live there. Akio and Jin. I never heard of a girl living there"Shouta said

 **Back at Jin and Akio's mansion, Jin and Haruka were lying on a couch**

"I'm glad, that even though it was a misunderstanding we still ended up doing our promise"Jin said

"Yeah, but is marriage what you want to do?"Haruka asked, she then got up

"Yeah, I told you many times before Haruko, I love you"Jin said

* * *

 **This fanfic isnt over. Diabolik Lovers has two seasons, in season two Yui gets kidnapped by Ruki because he believes that she's Eve and that he would become Adam, so think of this like two seasons, end of season one and the next chapter will be season two.**


	7. Kidnapping

**Haruka in her new room thinking of her future with Jin. Jin was asleep**

 _This is all too much. I'm glad that Akio-san found this room for us but I didnt even tell Hiroki-san and Hana that I'm marrying Jin-san. I didnt even tell my father._ Haruka thought

"Ah you're awake"Jin said

"Yeah. I was thinking about our future together"Haruka said

"I don't care, all I care is being with you"Jin thought

"Who knew that when we were children, we made a simple misunderstanding and here we are now"Haruka said

"Yeah, Haruko, sorry for all the times I teased you"Jin said

 **Meanwhile at the other mansion Osamu was listening to them.**

"Ooh Onii-San, you're not gonna like this but she's gonna walk down the line"Osamu said

"What line?"Rikuto asked

"She's going to put a ring on her finger"Osamu said

"So she's into jewellery"Rikuto said

"She'll be wearing a white dress"Osamu said

"I have white clothes too"Rikuto said

"She's getting married to Jin"Osamu said

"Eh?"Rikuto asked

"Apparently there was a misunderstanding when they children, and they decided to get married"Osamu said

"Well she'll be mine"Rikuto said

"Are you sure?"Shota asked

"Yeah, a girl that beautiful must be a descendant of Eve"Rikuto said

"Eve was the first girl on earth, any girl could be a descendant."Osamu said

"Plus get over your creepy obsessions"Osamu said

"We strike when she's alone, no matter what, she'll be mine"Rikuto said

 **Haruka was outside in the garden, she was watering the flowers. Jin arrived**

"So you like gardening?"Jin asked

"Back at school I was in a gardening club"Haruka said

"Hope you don't mind but I went back to calling you Haruka-chan"Jin said

"Yeah it's fine."Haruka said

"Your garden is lovely how come I never seen it before?"Haruka asked

"Well we have these neighbours and they're crazy. This guy Rikuto thinks that he's the descendant of Adam so he's looking for a girl who he thinks thats the descendant of Eve"Jin said

"Yeah that does sound crazy. But I trained myself so I can handle anything"Haruka said

"Except thunder"Jin teased

"Yeah"Haruka said

"Well don't stay out here for long"Jin said and he went back inside the mansion

"Hey Ototo."Akio said

"Yo. So you're still ok with me being with Haruka-chan?"Jin asked

"I went on two dates with her and we found out that we have nothing in common."Akio said

"Like what?"Jin asked

"Like her favourite animal and drink"Akio said

"Pandas and strawberry milkshake"Jin said

"How did you know?"Akio asked

"I remember when the three of us were children our parents took us to that zoo and she was excited when she saw those pandas"Jin said

"Besides don't worry about me. I'll find someone"Akio said

"Wait. It's awfully quiet."Jin said

"You're right, I can't hear anything"Akio said

"Haruka-chan!"Jin yelled

 **Jin and Akio ran out of the mansion and Haruka was gone.**

"This has Rikuto hands all over it."Akio said

"I'll kill him, that brute."Jin said

 **At Rikuto's mansion Haruka woke up in a different room and she was wearing different clothes**

"Where am I? Huh? A nightgown where are my pjs?"Haruka asked

"Ah so you're awake."Rikuto said

"Who are you?"Haruka asked

"I'm Rikuto Kiya, welcome to the Kiya Mansion"Rikuto said

"Take me back to the Akari mansion, I want to be with my fiancé not you"Haruka said

"But you're the descendant of Eve. So you'll have to be with me"Rikuto said

"I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Jin Akari."Haruka said

 **She kicked him and ran out of the room and ran through the hall way**

 _The doors!_ Haruka thought

 **She tried to open the doors**

 _No! Why are they locked?!_ Haruka thought.

She fell to the floor and started to cry. Osamu, Shouta and Rikuto saw her

"Jin-San..."Haruka whispered while crying.

 _Huh? What was that? I heard someone._ Haruka thought

 **Rikuto and his brothers took Haruka to the living room**

"Why is Jin Akari so important to you?"Osamu asked

"I knew him when we were children. He was my best friend and I had a crush on him, so we made a promise to get married when we're older, it was misunderstanding back then but we're doing it"Haruka said

"Congrats"Osamu said

"Huh? Well I'm sorry but you're not leaving."Rikuto said

"That's kidnapping you jerk"Haruka said

 **She slapped Rikuto and went up stairs**

"That woman has no respect"Rikuto said

"Well she does seems to love that Jin guy"Shouta said

"Wait where's Osamu?"Rikuto

In the spare bedroom, Haruka was crying

"Hey."Osamu said

 **Haruka stopped**

"Go away! It's you're fault that your brother kidnapped me"Haruka said

"Me and Shouta are against his ideas of kidnapping somethings not right in his head"Osamu said

"What do you mean?"Haruka asked

"He scared so many girls but when he saw you and Jin and Akio walking back from somewhere he placed a creepy crush on you."Osamu said

"But my heart belongs to Jin-san"Haruka said

"Yeah. I hate my brother, he's the reason why my girlfriend won't come here"Osamu said

"Sorry that girlfriend broke up with you"Haruka said

"Nah she didn't. Aina and I are just video chatting for now"Osamu said

 **They heard chatting downstairs and a door slam, they then saw Rikuto outside the bedroom door**

"Kiya! Who was that?"Haruka asked

"My annoying neighbors they demanded something and they went away"Rikuto said

 **Rikuto left the bedroom. Later Osamu and Haruka were walking back in to the room**

"I don't trust him. Osamu-San I think your brother is sick"Haruka said

"Yeah. Ever since mom died and dad is busy on his as chief of police he's been crazy lately"Osamu said


	8. Kidnapping prt2

**Haruka was outside in the garden, she was watering the flowers. Jin arrived**

"So you like gardening?"Jin asked

"Back at school I was in a gardening club"Haruka said

"Hope you don't mind but I went back to calling you Haruka-chan"Jin said

"Yeah it's fine."Haruka said

"Your garden is lovely how come I never seen it before?"Haruka asked

"Well we have these neighbours and they're crazy. This guy Rikuto thinks that he's the descendant of Adam so he's looking for a girl who he thinks thats the descendant of Eve"Jin said

"Yeah that does sound crazy. But I trained myself so I can handle anything"Haruka said

"Except thunder"Jin teased

"Yeah"Haruka said

"Well don't stay out here for long"Jin said and he went back inside the mansion

"Hey Ototo."Akio said

"Yo. So you're still ok with me being with Haruka-chan?"Jin asked

"I went on two dates with her and we found out that we have nothing in common."Akio said

"Like what?"Jin asked

"Like her favourite animal and drink"Akio said

"Pandas and strawberry milkshake"Jin said

"How did you know?"Akio asked

"I remember when the three of us were children our parents took us to that zoo and she was excited when she saw those pandas"Jin said

"Besides don't worry about me. I'll find someone"Akio said

"Wait. It's awfully quiet."Jin said

"You're right, I can't hear anything"Akio said

"Haruka-chan!"Jin yelled

Jin and Akio ran out of the mansion and Haruka was gone.

"This has Rikuto hands all over it."Akio said

"I'll kill him, that brute."Jin said

"Calm down, I think we need to talk about it. Yes I know that it's Rikuto but how does he know about Haruka-San?"Akio asked

"I just want her back. We fought over her and now we lost her"Jin said

"Don't give up. Hey didn't Haruka-San say that her friend Hana gave her advice?"Akio asked

"Oh yeah 'Hey Hana its Jin I'm marrying your best friend oh by the way she's kidnapped by a guy you don't know'. Don't that sound like a stupid idea to you?!"Jin asked

"Well I know that the Kiya brothers father is chief of police but he needs to know what type of guy Rikuto is"Akio said

"I know"Jin said

"For the past few years he physically scarred so many girls"Akio said

"And now he's after my fiancée"Jin said

They went inside the mansion and Jin got on the phone

"Mr Kiya, I don't want to get on your bad side but your sons stole my fiancée, she goes by the name Haruka Momoya. What? But earlier I just chatted with my brother then she was gone. But they could of...Thanks for nothing" Jin said, he slammed the phone

"You ok Ototo?"Akio

"No! That stupid chief said that his sons didn't do that. I tried to mention that could of altered their security camera but nope he said 'sorry there was nothing I could do'. Looks like it's up to us, Akio"Jin said

"Yeah"Akio said

 **They began to walk to the Kiya mansion and they heard banging on the doors and they ran to the doors**

"Damn why is it locked?"Jin asked

 **He fell down to the ground, he heard something**

"Jin-San..."Haruka whispered

"Haruka-chan..."Jin whispered

 **Akio kicked the door a few times to get it open but it wasn't opening**

"Damn"Akio said

"That guy is going to pay. Haruka-chan is brave but she doesnt know how dangerous Rikuto is"Jin said

"Yeah, I remember how scared she was when I was violent towards her"Akio said

 **The doors open and it was Rikuto**

"You!"Jin said

"What do you want?"Rikuto asked

"Give me back Haruka-chan. She's important to me"Jin said

"Sorry I don't know what you're talking about"Rikuto said

 **He tried to shut the door but Jin stopped him**

"You messed with so many girls scarring them for life, but mess with my family you'll be dead"Jin said

"How could I be dead if you don't come and save her?"Rikuto asked

"What?"Jin asked

 **Rikuto punched Jin the gut and punched him on the back of the neck which caused Jin to go unconscious**

"Ototo!"Akio yelled

 **Akio and Rikuto fought but Akio lost. Rikuto took Jin and Akio to his basement and he locked the door**

"Dude this is going on too long, you know that the girl loves Jin with all her heart"Shouta said

"Well now she'll love me. I deserve a beautiful girl"Rikuto said

 **He went upstairs and saw Osamu and Haruka talking**

"Kiya! Who was that?"Haruka asked

"My annoying neighbors they demanded something and they went away"Rikuto said

 **Rikuto left the bedroom, he walked down the hall and had a crazed look in his eyes.**

"Finally now it's my time."Rikuto said and he started laughing

"I have everything I need"Rikuto said, then laughed

 **He didn't know that Haruka and Osamu were watching him.**

"Damn"Osamu whispered

"Huh? Who's there?!"Rikuto asked, he turned around saw the bedroom door closed


End file.
